degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Yael Baron
Yael Baron is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Strong and dominant, she is the girl who always takes the lead. Whether it’s directing the school play or fighting against world hunger, she wants her voice to be heard. Yael’s a go-getter, and sometimes abuses her leadership powers by going further than she can get. It’s only when she’s able to listen and follow others that she truly achieves her goals. She is friends with Baaz Nahir, and Vijay Maraj, and in a relationship with Hunter Hollingsworth. She is labelled as "The Entrepreneur". She is portrayed by Jamie Bloch. Character History Season 15 In #BootyCall, Yael and Hunter are approached by Tristan and Zoë in the hallway. Tristan asks them what issues Degrassi has and Hunter states they have no where to game. Yael adds that the jocks have two places to practice their "homo erotic grappling" while they have none. In #NoFilter, she and Hunter are seen in gym class together. In #YesMeansYes, she is seen sitting in gym with Baaz and Hunter as they try to complete the period without participating. When Vijay gets hit in the face she appears concerned. Yael is relieved when Hunter is called to the court to play basketball, instead of herself. She is later seen standing up in excitement when Hunter throws the basketball into his own net. The next day, Hunter and Yael are in the greenhouse when Hunter asks her to break his finger with a hammer to get him out of gym. She is apprehensive until Hunter tells her Tristan and Zoë didn't approve Gamer Club, she then smiles at him before breaking his finger with ease. Later she is in the gym with Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay when Tristan tells them that the gamer club has been approved by the Degrassi Student Council. Yael then congratulates Hunter on getting the Gamer Club legitimized. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Yael and the rest of Gamer Club are seen participating in the video game competition in the gymnasium. In #NotAllMen, she competes against another team with the Gamer Club, and they barely win. Yael and the group decide that their gaming equipment is holding them back because it's too old. The next day, in a ploy to raise money, Hunter calls Yael and asks her if she has cosplaying gear. Yael and Gamer Club then dress up in cosplay and film a video asking for five-thousand dollars in order for them to make it to Regionals. Everyone enjoys the video but Yael fears people will think it's stupid, Hunter releases it anyway. Yael is later seen gaming with Vijay, and Baaz when Hunter tells them they have enough money to get new gear. Tristan comes in the room shortly after and tells them that everyone thinks their game is misogynistic. When Hunter loses his temper at the after-school debate Yael catches him smashing keyboards in the computer lab. She calms him down by telling him she doesn't think he is racist or sexist. The next day, Yael, Vijay, and Baaz over hear the Gamer Club getting shut down. Yael states she would follow Hunter no matter what he does. Yael, Vijay, and Baaz, all agree to help Hunter with his revenge. In [[SorryNotSorry|'#SorryNotSorry']], Yael is seen taking a test in class when Hunter follows her into the hallway. He asks her if she would go to the Snow Ball with him and she accepts. Principal Simpson shows up and asks the two of them to come with him, which makes Yael believe the school figured out that her and Hunter were the ones that trolled Maya. Hunter tells her they have no proof and to deny everything. Later she is seen in the principals office with Vijay, Baaz, Hunter, and Maya while she explains the effects their trolling had on her life. Feelings extremely guilty, Yael apologizes to Maya and ultimately ends up confessing that they in-fact were the ones who trolled her. Yael is in tears as Hunter expresses that Maya deserved it and refuses to apologize, this makes Yael and the others turn to him in disbelief. Later Yael, Vijay, and Baaz are seen doing community service before the Snow Ball. Hunter approaches them angrily and Yael severely questions Hunters morality. When Hunter doesn't respond to Yael's questions she gets in his face which causes him to push her straight onto the floor, Baaz then yells at Hunter to leave, which he does. Yael's name is written last on Hunters 'victims-list' and emphasized with a period. Later that night at the Snow Ball, Yael and Baaz are seen doing community service. Hunter sneaks up behind Yael and pokes her side, which makes her jump in fear. She tells him to leave but Hunter says people don't understand the two of them. Yael grows uncomfortable and states that she is nothing like Hunter, which makes him grab her arm. She denies him and gets her arm free, Hunter states that he thought she was different before disappearing into the crowd. Season 16 In #TurnItUp, Yael visits Hunter at the psychiatric ward he was admitted to after Hunter writes her a letter. Hunter asks Yael if she hates him to which she says she doesn't but she still needs some time and Hunter tells her that he wants to get better. In #CheckYourPrivilege, Yael presents her secret app to the class and tells Baaz and Vijay to beat it, Baaz tells her that her app is boring. Baaz and Vijay present their brown cloud app to the class. Baaz bets Yael that if his and Vijay's app gets more downloads in a week than her's he gets a date with Yael. Yael says she wins he owes her a million dollars to donate to a charity, they shake hands. Yael bails. Yael visits Hunter at the pyshward, Yael tells Hunter about the app challenge and that if she loses she has to go on a date with Baaz. Hunter says she must win and maybe she should turn her app into what people want to use it for, Hunter says her app deserves to win and she can make a career out of it too, Yael doesn't want to compromise her values but Hunter thinks no-one made it big without doing that, Hunter bails. At school, Baaz asks Yael if she was so disgusted at going on a date with him she cheated. Yael says she didn't cheat and is happy she is winning in the downloads stakes now she changed it to make people use it the way they want and thinks people will use it her once it gets going but Baaz says they won't. Baaz walks away angry with Yael saying hes a sore loser. Hunter and Yael are talking over the phone, Yael thanks him for his advice about her app, and Hunter's happy she won't be going on a date with Baaz. Frankie tells Yael people are using her app to slander her, but Yael isn't happy about this and questions whether she should succeed by any means necessary, Hunter says he's unsure. In class, Baaz and Vijay win the app contest. Yael says she took her app down because she didn't want to win that way, and plus she has other ideas to make it. As she didn't win the app contest, she owed Baaz a date. In #RiseandGrind, she goes to Hunter's release party and she flirts with him. In #OMFG, she goes on a date with Hunter at his house. Trivia *Yael was originally conceived to be a lesbian named Maude. *Her name is pronounced "Yah-Elle", with emphasis on the second syllable. *Actress Jamie Bloch's Hebrew name is Yael. *Yael, as suggested by her having a Hebrew name, is Jewish. Relationships * Hunter Hollingsworth ** Start Up: [[OMFG|'#OMFG']] (1610) Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Sophomores